Retailers, wholesalers, and other product distributors typically maintain an inventory of various items that may be ordered, purchased, leased, borrowed, rented, viewed, etc., by clients or customers. For example, an e-commerce website may maintain inventory in a fulfillment center. When a customer orders an item, the item is picked from inventory, routed to a packing station, packed and shipped to the customer. Likewise, physical stores maintain inventory in customer-accessible areas (e.g., shopping area) and customers can locate items from within the store, pick the items from inventory and take them to a cashier for purchase, rental, etc.
It is often desirable to track inventory items at their location. Some fulfillment centers and/or physical stores may utilize cameras, barcode readers, radio frequency identifier tags, etc., to track inventory within the facility. However, tracking inventory items in this manner may require a great deal of infrastructure in the form of different types of sensors and computing devices. Maintaining an accurate mapping of the interconnection of these computing devices may prove burdensome if performed manually.